Decadence
by Iliraen
Summary: Starts off with the Magister calling a conference of all "special" humans Sookie . They decide to form the ultimate army. Bill/Sookie, Eric/OC. "Young, dumb, don't see a problem//Bloodshot, stare like a hoodlum//Simple as this; I'm in love with the risk"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Killer Queen

Sookie Stackhouse whipped around as the door to Merlotte's burst open, threatening to break against the hinges. Everyone seemed to peek around the corners of the bar to catch a glimpse of who had caused such an outburst, but Sookie knew who it was…even without reading minds.

Eric, sheriff of the area, graced in easily with Bill and Pam following right behind. Almost immediately the whole bar appeared smaller; Eric's towering frame and presence threw of the casual comfortable atmosphere that Sam had strived so hard to get. His pale blue eyes shifted to Sookie for a moment before he turned back to give Bill a nod. "Five minutes." He said coldly as he took a seat at one of the bar stools, almost looking as if he was an actual patron.

Suddenly Bill was right by Sookie's side and he carefully took her by the arm to lead her out of Merlotte's. Sookie could hear Sam question Eric about what was going on, but she knew Sam wasn't going to get an answer.

The night had just gotten dark, being summer, and the stars were just coming out. Despite being in Louisiana, the evening was cool, with a breeze that seemed to wrap itself around Sookie for protection.

"I'm sorry." He said as soon as they were along in the parking lot.

Sookie pushed him away from her slightly. "Wait…wait. What is going on?"

"You have to come with us." Bill replied, his eyes focusing on Sookie so much, it hurt her to look at him.

The door to Merlotte's opened again, and Eric and Pam walked back out into the cool night. "Let's hurry this up." Eric said impatiently.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm boring you." Sookie snapped, before looking back at Bill. "Bill, what's going on?"

"We have to go see the Magister. You have to come with us."

Sookie stared at him for a blank moment; Eric yawned in the background, but she ignored him. "What the heck is a Magister? And why do I have to come?"

"Because you're not human." Eric called out from where he stood and Pam laughed. Bill however, snapped his jaws at him but Eric just rolled his eyes in response.

Annoyed, Bill pulled Sookie further away from Eric as she stared at him. "Sookie," he said gently, pulling her attention back to him. If glamouring worked on her, Sookie was sure Bill would be doing it now. "The Magister is…._requesting _every vampire who knows of a human with special…abilities are to report to him for a conference by one am tonight."

Sookie stepped back from Bill. She was sick of this-sick of risking her life for fucking vampires. Last time she had to use her "ability" for them, one of them had almost killed her.

"What if I don't want to go?" she said in what she hoped was a harsh tone. Why was she dating a vampire again? She couldn't remember.

"Sookie," Bill said softly again, but he didn't get any further as Pam interrupted him.

"Stop being so naïve, Sookie. If you don't go, we will all pay, including your precious Bill."

Sookie glared at her. Leave it to Pam to hold back an opinion.

It was silent for a moment, but then Eric looked at his spectacular golden watch and tapped it at Bill.

Bill drew in a deep breath. "Sookie, you must come. This request is…it's more of a demand."

Eric laughed. "Put it into terms she can understand, Bill." Eric was suddenly right in front of Sookie, his piercing eyes glowering in the darkness. "You do have a choice. You can choose not to come. And Bill, Pam, and I will go to the Magister and tell him that you chose not to come. And then it will happen. If you don't come with us, you won't die. Not at first. The first to die will be the one closest to you. Your brother, perhaps. Next will be your good friends…Sam, Tara, Arlene. And if that still doesn't convince you, the whole town of Bon Temps might be massacred. Until you'll be the only one left to feel the guilt of a hundred people dead. Then…then He will kill you."

"Eric." Bill warned, but Eric continued.

"Then after you're dead, and Bon Temps turns into a ghost town, he will come after us for not making you come. Bill will be the first to go, either staked or burned at the sun; both are horrible, as I'm sure you can remember with Long Shadow." Eric paused for a second, "Only then he might be satisfied with the fact that you did not obey him."

Sookie stared at Eric. She didn't want to believe him, but she didn't think someone could make that whole story so gracefully if it wasn't true. "Well, if…if I go…what will happen?"

Eric grinned at her, the right side of his mouth raised slightly higher than the left making it lopsided and lovable. "We don't really know. But, by all means, he won't hurt you. Not if you come." He added perfectly.

Sookie frowned and looked at Bill. "I guess I should go with you then?" she tried to sound cheery, but she knew all of the three vampires would realize the acting.

Bill smiled and took her hand lovingly and Eric turned to flash him a grin at him as well. "See, you just have to put it into terms they understand."


	2. Chapter 2

*This chapter may seem short, but I had this and chapter three combined and I just thought it would be too long to focus all in one sitting, so I broke it up. Much love!*

Chapter 2: Death on Two Legs, Part One

"So how are we going to get to where this place is? Is it far?" Sookie asked as Bill lightly kissed her cheek.

Eric turned to her and flashed her his trademark grin before almost literally skipping to the back of the parking lot.

Sookie looked at Bill. "What's he doing?" she asked but Bill just shrugged and raised his eyebrows in innocence.

Pam rolled her eyes. "You don't want to know."

A roaring of an engine suddenly filled the air and soon Eric came driving back to them in a fresh 2009 Bentley Continental Flying Spur Speed (*google it*).

Sookie's mouth fell open and she gaped as Eric rolled down the window, looking absolutely giddy.

"Please don't encourage him." Pam said as she opened the front passenger car door.

Sookie had no intention of asking Eric about the car, knowing full well that if she did, vampire or not, Eric would most likely respond the same way Jason did. And that meant long lectures of how he chose the deep black paint color over the leather black one.

Bill however did have that intention.

He ran his hand over the fender smoothly, the pale skin making the sleek black color even more deep. "When did you get this?" he voice was a steamed mixture of awe and envy as he opened the car door and ducked into the beautiful vehicle.

Eric laughed and Sookie stared at him, in awe herself for actually witnessing Eric having emotion.

"Got it about three days ago." His deep voice rumbled through the car and over the classical music that was playing on the stereo. "Straight from London."

"It's amazing." Bill said as his eyes scanned the car's inside, taking in every single detail.

"You know this thing can go over 200? It actually feels like we're moving." Eric turned back to Sookie. "That also means that it won't take long, since I figure you would want to know."

Sookie frowned. "Oh, you're such a mind reader, Eric. Why don't you just go in my place?" she said bitterly. She was about to be, yet again, tossed in vampire danger and all Bill and Eric could talk about was the damn car.

"Sookie," Bill said softly, taking her hand. "It won't take long; they probably just want to know how many…unique humans there are in the area."

Sookie smiled, pleased that Bill was now focusing on her, but then Eric spoke up again. "Do you hear this stereo, Bill? 1100 watts. Absolutely beautiful sound."

Pam turned around in the front seat and gave Sookie a smirk as Bill and Eric continued their car conversation.

***


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2

Chapter 2: Death on Two Legs, Part Two

After about an hour of driving at 180 miles per hour, Eric pulled off the highway onto a gravel road that was blanketed with dark, large trees. It was ominous and the path seemed to be not even be there, but Eric continued to drive perfectly. Pam flicked the stereo off and then unraveled the window. Everyone in the car was silent and Sookie sat very still, listening. In the background, was faint chanting, yelling, cries. She looked at Bill worriedly, but he just gave her a small smile.

Eric stopped the Bentley silently and nodded to Pam. They got out of the car gracefully, like ballet dancers, and Sookie and Bill soon followed suit. As they walked through the dark woods, the noise got louder and louder until they finally reached a clearing.

Trailers were parked randomly on the sidelines and hundreds of people were crowded the area, vampires and humans. They all stood in a semi-circle around an older looking vampire who sat majestically on a lawn chair that stood on top of an over-turned trailer.

As the foursome approached the semi-circle, the cries became more comprehensive-able.

"Heightened senses aren't a power! A human can get that just by drinking our blood! Kill them for lying!" A large, beefy vampire screamed as he kept one arm protectively around a small human girl who looked terrified.

The vampire that the big one was yelling at, snapped his jaw. "He has more powerful senses than any of us here! Get him to hunt! I'll prove it!"

Yells came roaring up again at ferocious amounts, the most audible ones being, "Stake him!" and "Kill the human!"

The vampire who was being yelled at stood next to the male human who looked nervous. "I can prove it!" he shouted again, flashing his fangs.

"Doesn't matter!" A skanky vampire with platinum blonde hair spoke out. "Heightened senses mean nothing. MY human can heal himself! It makes him immortal…just like us." She grinned at the crowd, dancing around her human.

"What is he? Fucking Wolverine from X-Men?" The big vampire was taking the show again. "My human is the most powerful here." He motioned to the small, dark-haired girl that was under his protective arm. "She can manipulate memories. Make you forget you ever existed."

Again, the crowd erupted filling the clearing with shouts and demands.

Sookie looked up at Bill. "Are they serious? Is this a sort of contest or something? I will tell you right now, that I am not being put into a contest of who has the stronger human." She said angrily.

Bill didn't even have time to reply as Eric had suddenly stepped forward towards the crowd. "I have to say that I have the most powerful human here." He said in his booming, low voice. Nearly every vampire and human stopped and stared at him; his powerful presence was extremely hard to ignore. "She can read minds. Quite useful, I have found."

"Eric!" Sookie whispered harshly.

Eric ignored her. "So if any of you think that your human can beat mine, when she is reading…your…every…move," Eric seemed to stare at every person that was gathered straight in the eye. "Step forward now."

No one even said anything. Everyone continued to stare at Eric, whether it was lust, disbelief, or astonishment, it didn't matter. He had their complete attention until…

"I think my human can take her."

Everyone turned to where the forest took over again on the east side of the clearing and saw a handsome vampire that looked like he was bit in his late 30s. His dark red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his built was just as intimidating as Eric's. Following behind him was another vampire that was short and stocky (reminded Sookie of what a hobbit would look like) and their human that was completely covered by a black hooded cloak.

Eric seemed to be the only one who was unperturbed. "Oh, and what does she do?" he said mockingly. "Some sort of magical power that she picked up from a comic book hero?"

The red-haired vampire smirked. "If a comic book hero can kill people by looking at them, then…yes, I suppose she did pick it up from them."

Again an eruption exploded from the crowd, but not with hate. Doubt and mocks were coming from every single side of the clearing.

The red-haired vampire looked back at the shorter one and gave the universal vampire nod. The short one took the human by the arm and led her to the middle of the clearing, in front of the Magister.

In one graceful motion, the short vampire swept the cloak off revealing a tall, blonde human girl. The girl wasn't scared like many of the other humans there, but she looked extremely nervous and kept glancing back at the red-haired vampire as if for support.

The crowd fell silent again and everyone stood watching her.

"Pick your victim!" the red-haired vampire called out to her.

The girl jerked nervously and her eyes darted around the crowd. She again looked back at her master and shook her head.

Some people in the crowd laughed. "She can't do anything!" one of them called out. "Kill her!"

The blonde girl stared at him and for a second, her dark blue eyes seemed to spark, but then they turned back to their normal dark shade.

The red-haired vampire growled at his human and his fangs popped out angrily. "Show your ability."

The blonde turned to face him completely. "No." she said slowly, dragging the word out.

The hobbit vampire started to back away, and so did others who seemed to pick up on the violent atmosphere that was slowly picking up speed.

The ginger vampire suddenly crouched down into a pouncing statue. "Now." He whispered angrily, but the one word carried throughout the woods.

The blonde human retreated a few steps, but kept her ground. "No." she said again.

The next thing that happened was so sudden; Sookie had to have it replayed in her mind by reading other minds' before she actually understood what had happened. First, the red-haired vampire leaped from his spot on the ground and sprung to ambush his own human. But he never got to her. She had held up her hands in defense, but instead of turning away in fear, she faced him head on and her dark blue eyes suddenly glowered as bright as Eric's. Her master seemed to stop in mid-jump and he fell to the ground, crying out in agony and withering in pain. The blonde continued to stare at him, her head cocked slightly to the side, her blue eyes shining like brightly lit stars.

Sookie looked up at Bill and he stared in amazement at the human. "Is this for real?" she whispered, hoping the girl wouldn't hear her.

"Get behind me." He said back, and he quickly stepped in front of her.

Eric and Pam, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the huge display of power, as Eric nudged Pam playfully and said softly, "We have to get that girl."


	4. Chapter 3

***Kind of a short chapter. Been busy auditioning for college and stuff. :/ **

Chapter 3: Under Pressure

Sookie stared at the red-haired vampire, transfixed. His face was contorted in pain and his screams were literally earth-shaking. The hobbit-like vampire that had come with him and the human girl suddenly threw himself at the blonde, slamming her to the ground. The girl's eyes immediately went back to a dark shade of blue and Sookie could almost see the agony dissipating from the air. Everyone was silent, looking back between the red-haired vampire who remained on the ground, and the blonde human who looked even more nervous than she had before.

The blonde slowly got up from the ground and stood in front of the Magister. She bowed her head low. "Master," she began. Sookie was shocked to hear her voice; it was clear and focused like an arrow being shot through the air. "I can't control it sometimes." The human girl paused and looked up at the Magister for his reaction and Sookie was shocked to see that he looked extremely happy, jolly even. And that disturbed her more than the girl's power.

"My dear child," the Magister said, his own blue eyes shattering the darkness. He suddenly broke off as if he realized a better way to handle the situation. He faced his face and narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared at the human girl. "Can your power…kill?"

The blonde's eyes shifted and she looked away from him before answering. "Yes."

If the Magister looked happy before, it was nothing compared to now. Sookie was reminded of how Eric looked when he brought his new car around, absolutely in bliss. "Can it kill…anybody? Vampires? Other supernatural creatures?" he asked again. Sookie could see him trying to contain his excitement.

Once again the girl nodded. "Yes." She said again.

"What's your name?" the Magister asked slowly.

"Her name," the red-haired vampire was now regaining strength and Sookie could see he was pissed off that his own human attacked him, "is Reya."

"That's a beautiful name." The Magister said, smiling down at Reya. Reya stared back at him, mesmerized.

Sookie suddenly realized what was happening and she gasped. "Bill," she whispered. "He's glamouring her! Can he do that?"

Bill turned slightly towards her. "He can do whatever he wants." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"She's so young! Can't you do something?" Sookie's heart went out to Reya, who looked no more than twenty, but was so deep into the vampire world already.

The red-haired vampire walked up disjointedly to where Reya was standing and hit her across the face, breaking the glamour. Some of the vampires cried out in protest, and the Magister rose from his seat anrgily.

The trampy vampire with the self-healing human that had called out earlier, once again stated her opinion. "Are you fucking crazy?" she shrieked at the red-haired vampire. "Do you have any idea how valuable she is?"

The red-haired vampire once again popped his fangs. "Back off, Melana." He snarled. "She's mine."

Another vampire stepped forward, a male with long dark hair. "Doesn't look like she agrees with that." He sneered. "I'll fight you for her."

The red-haired vampire growled but then turned back to his human. "Take him out." He said and Reya complied.

Once again, her dark blue eyes flashed to the color of icicles and the vampire that had bided for her followed the same path as her master had did minutes earlier. He fell to the ground, screaming, his hands clamped around his head.

Sookie glanced at her accompanying trio, curious to what they thought of Reya as Sookie could not seem to form an opinion. On one hand, Reya was so young, pretty, and innocent; but on the other, she was a walking deathtrap. Sookie glanced up at Bill who looked shocked and worried, creases appearing in his forehead, as he stood half in front of Sookie, protectively; Pam looked interested, but there was some wary beneath her deep eyes, Sookie thought she was standing abnormally close to Eric, who happened to look just like the Magister-absolutely ecstatic.

"That's enough." The Magister said lazily. The red-haired vampire pushed Reya a bit to the side and she seemed to jerk out of her concentration.

"You are extremely gifted." The Magister said to Reya, eyeing her like a new trophy.

"Is that what you call it?" Reya said coldly and Sookie thought she saw Reya's eyes flash again but just for a second.

The Magister frowned slightly but before he could say something, one of the humans screamed.

Every single person in the clearing snapped their heads to turn and stare at the human who was twitching involuntarily. The vampire who stood next to her, glared at the red-haired vampire. "Can't you call your human off?" he yelled.

The red-haired vampire looked completely shocked, as did Reya. "It's not me." Reya said, holding up her hands as if to prove she was innocent.

The vampire with the jerking human suddenly grabbed his human girl and shook her by the shoulders. "Jesa…Jesa! What do you see?"

The girl named Jesa fell limp unto the ground and the vampire knelt down, anxious. "Jesa…Jesa…" he said still shaking her.

Jesa abruptly sat up. She stared distractedly into the eyes of her vampire, terrified.

"What?" he asked. Everyone in the clearing was still, straining to catch a glimpse of the strange human. "What is it?"

Jesa's eyes looked far away, unfocused. "Werewolves." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

***Thanks for all the positive reviews!!!***

Chapter 4: I Want to Break Free

To say all hell broke loose would be a complete understatement. With the exception of maybe three out of the hundred vampires gathered there in the clearing, every single one crouched down in one single motion, their fangs popped out. There were shouts everywhere, demands from vampires to their humans, instructions for the humans to use their powers to do something about the proposed attack.

Sookie felt sick. The barriers in her mind that she had so carefully constructed over the years seemed to tumble down like the walls of Jericho and jumbles of thoughts came streaming into her head. She clung to Bill for support as she tried to focus her mind's attention.

_Shit, I fucking hate vampires. I can't believe he dragged me here. This has got to be against the law. _

_Man, I better get paid extra for this. Werewolves were not in the job description. _

_Oh my god! I don't want to freaking die in a clearing by a werewolf! Maybe they'll tell I'm a human and won't attack me. God, I hope so. _

_Stop yelling at me! I'm trying to concentrate but I just can't with everyone freaking out!_

The clearest voice in Sookie's mind however, was Reya's. It was strange to be able to hear her over everyone else. But her clear, low voice carried directly into Sookie's mind like a bullet.

_Okay. This is my chance. All I've got to do is prove to that I'm valuable. Then I can get out of Cillian's grip. Someone will see me in action and want me. Right? Alright, focus. _

All of a sudden Sookie could feel the concentration assimilating in Reya's mind and it seemed to past into hers. Every single frantic human voice drained away until Sookie could only feel Reya.

Howls began to fill the woods. One of the werewolves was in pain.

As if Sookie had binoculars, she could see exactly which one Reya was targeting. Reya couldn't reach the leader; Sookie could see that through her mind. The leader had a sort of defense system. But the second in command, the second largest werewolf, was now rolling around in the dirt, screeching in pain.

It was fascinating to see how Reya's mind worked. The way that she could focus and have a scope of every weak mind that she could take out. How she could sense things…sense Sookie.

Sookie snapped up and realized that Reya was staring at her intently. She knew, knew that Sookie had been in her mind.

Sookie was vaguely aware of what was happening to her. She thought she could hear Bill call her name and Eric shaking her lightly, but she could only feel Reya right now.

_You read minds._ Reya thought, still staring at Sookie.

It wasn't a question.

Sookie nodded her head, feeling that she should apologize and put up a barrier, but for some reason, she couldn't block out Reya. It was as if there was a permanent mental connection; there was no way she could stop it.

"Sookie…Sookie!"

Sookie finally managed to come back to reality and she focused on Bill. "Bill. I'm fine…I'm okay. It was just…" At the last moment, Sookie decided to keep the connection between her and Reya a secret, "everyone was freaking out. Their thoughts…I-I couldn't control it." She stammered.

Bill smiled at her softly. "It's okay. It's all under control."

Sookie frowned. "Aren't we being attacked?"

"Well…yes, we are. But it's okay."

Sookie pulled away from Bill. The chaos that had erupted in the clearing was still going on and that was okay? Why did everyone feel the need to protect her all the time?

Eric turned to her, obviously picking up on her slight panic, his fangs flashing in the dark. "Sookie, you're with nearly a hundred vampires and about just as many humans that can actually be useful in a fight."

Sookie plastered on a fake grin, something she was so used to doing. "Why thanks, Eric. You've just cleared things right on up."

Eric rolled his eyes but then Sookie felt as if someone was jabbing her mind with a pencil. She looked up to where Reya was and saw that her master vampire (Cillian, maybe?) was yelling at her. Reya was fighting back and Sookie that she was making a show of arguing with her master in order for other vampires to see that she was not tied to him at all. The vampire suddenly hit Reya hard, and she fell down to the ground. Images came flooding into Sookie's mind and she realized that Reya had put up barriers to keep Sookie out of some parts, but it didn't matter now.

Years of abuse from Cillian (yes that was her vampire's name) gushed into Sookie's head. Flashes of Reya's life came flickering in like an old movie and Sookie could see that she had been with the vampire for almost her entire life. It had been almost recently, six months ago, that Reya had realized that she could be picked up by other vampires…and that was what she was trying to do by coming with Cillian to this "meeting."

The images suddenly stopped and Sookie realized with a shock that she had fallen down too, along with Reya.

Bill was calling to her again. Sookie blinked several times, noticing that Reya was staring at her, furious. There was no doubt in her mind that Reya did not want Sookie to see her past. "It's okay now. It's fine." Sookie said, now avoiding Reya's eyes.

Bill helped Sookie up, carefully. Eric and Pam were staring at her in confusion. "Jesa, that one girl that can feel supernatural creatures," Bill said as he dusted Sookie off, "she said that the werewolves are now holding back. They won't attack. Not tonight, anyway." He gave her a small smile. "Sookie?"

Sookie tried to focus but Reya's thoughts still came pouring into her head. The ones Reya wanted her to hear anyway.

_Stay out of my head. You don't know me. Just back the hell off. You don't know what you really saw anyway. _

Each thought was said harshly with a bite.

"Sookie?!" Now Bill was worried. Sookie could see it in his face, hear it in his voice. She had to concentrate.

Trying to ignore Reya's fury, Sookie shook herself out a little. "Yes, I'm here, Bill."

Bill still looked concerned but he let her strangeness pass.

Pam, on the other hand, glanced at Eric. "And you're interested in her?" she asked incredulously with Eric glaring at her in return.


	6. Chapter 5

***Updates are going to be a little slower now that I'm back in school. Trust me, I'd rather be writing.***

****Oh, and this is most likely going to go M soon. Just a warning.****

Chapter 5: Baby, I Don't Care

Sookie felt the connection between her and Reya falter a bit and soon she could no longer read Reya's direct thoughts; only her feelings. Emotions came running through Sookie's mind like a track star. Hope, serenity, only a slight taste of worry. It was odd to see so young a girl seem so confident and strong. Sookie wondered if it was fake and she concentrated on Reya intently in order to find out the answer.

One feeling seeped into Sookie's mind more presently than the others: annoyance. Reya knew what she was doing and it took Sookie a moment before she realized Reya was doing the blocking. It was strange to have someone else do all the work for once, but was also very nice. Sookie could keep the other voices out of her head on her own and she came crashing back to the present and the pressing attack.

Everyone was still alarmed and unnerved. Some humans were using their power (whatever it was), some were crying, some begging to go home. Sookie could feel the corners of her mouth turning up out of habit.

The only weird thing was that many other vampires seemed to be extremely distressed as well.

Cillian, Reya's master vampire, was yelling louder than ever, his shrieking overtaking every other vampires' command. "TAKE THEM OUT!" he screamed, glaring down at Reya.

More howls seemed to penetrate the woods, and Sookie knew that Reya was obeying.

The terror she observed in the scene though seemed out of place. Before, Sookie would be lucky if she could see a vampire show any emotion at all, and now, nearly every vampire was literally having a panic attack. Sookie glanced up at the Magister and noticed that he too looked extremely panicked.

Sookie grabbed hold of Bill's arm and turned him towards her. "What's going on? I mean, you're vampires. There can't be as many werewolves as there are vampires."

Bill just gave her his owned worried stare. "Sookie," he said gesturing to east.

The daybreak was imminent. In about twenty minutes, the first rays of dawn were going to peek through.

So _that's_ why they were panicking. They were all going to die. Including Bill. SHIT.

The realization hit Sookie hard. She too felt a plague of alarm. "What can I do? What can I do?" she asked hurriedly.

Bill didn't answer however as the cute, tiny girl that was being herded by the massively large vampire suddenly spoke up. "Wait! WAIT!" she called out, but her voice was small and unnoticeable.

One of the other humans though, an average-looking guy with spikey brown hair suddenly opened his mouth. "STOP!"

Everyone cried out and covered their ears at his shouting; it was obnoxiously loud and demanding. Sookie was reminded of a general in the army with a megaphone…only the human was louder.

The tiny girl smiled at him, graciously, before bowing to the Magister who looked anxious. "They've stopped. They're not coming any closer." she paused for a moment and then pointed at Reya. "They _know_ who she is. They're not risking it."

Cillian looked immensely proud of his human while Reya's face was unreadable. The barrier though that was blocking her comprehensible thoughts seemed to suddenly have a leak and Sookie was offered an insider view.

_Shit. Can't I go anywhere without people being afraid me? Those weres must know Kallan up in New York. I've never been to the south. Shit, that means Kallan sent out a warning! Oh, fuck. This is so not good._

Sookie didn't know who Kallan was and wasn't too keen on finding out, especially if he really had ordered the attack.

Things seemed to be calming down now and the Magister stood up. He raised a hand, calling for silence, and it took less than a second for everyone to comply. "The humans will rest in the trailer park west of here." He scanned the whole area, making eye contact with nearly every human and making them restless. "You WILL stay there." he paused to make sure that he meant business on that last line, before he continued. "The vampires will come with me and my commanders. The humans will not follow. And you will all be here when dusk comes."

Without another word, the Magister gracefully stepped down from the trailer he was sitting on and waited for the humans to depart the area.

Sookie was suddenly pulled into Bill's arms and she smiled, wishing she could stay there forever.

"Be safe." he whispered into her ear and then he kissed her cheek lightly.

Sookie suddenly wished that she was back at her house where it was just the two of them. Alone. In her bedroom. She grinned at the thought, hoping that they would return there as quickly as possible.

"Bill." Eric said, sounding bored. He obviously did not approve of their affection, but when did he ever?

Sookie frowned at him as Bill released her reluctantly.

It was then Eric who pulled her in close. He put his mouth right up to her ear, and she stiffened, not wanting (but some part wanting) him to be this close.

"Befriend the girl." he said softly before he let go of her and gave her a push towards the west.


	7. Chapter 6

***OMG I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER. But (good excuse, I promise) I signed up for this writing class, and I had to write a short story for that and yeah. That's pretty much where my writing time has been spent lately. Btw, if anyone knows where I can post the short story, let me know, because then you can read it and know I'm not lying. lol. Much love!***

Chapter 6: Don't Stop Me Now

Sookie knew exactly who Eric was talking as she slowly trudged through the woods, following the rest of the humans. Reya. She wondered if Eric just happened to be fascinated by blonde female humans who happened to have strange powers. That would make a lot of sense.

"Hey," a voice called to Sookie suddenly, shocking her out of her own thoughts.

Sookie paused for a moment before realizing that the voice wasn't in her head. Somewhat relieved, she turned to her left and the average-looking guy who had the power yelling voice was next to her. He extended his hand and gave her a smile. "I'm Jace."

Before Sookie could even respond, the petite girl also appeared right in front of them, her long chestnut brown hair swishing behind her back. "That's a cool name!" she exclaimed happily, as if she already knew them. Sookie looked her over and figured the girl must be nineteen. Maybe twenty. Maybe. "I'm Saran." She turned to Sookie, her dark eyes seeping into Sookie's. "Who're you? I didn't catch it," her smile seemed too friendly which immediately set off warning ticks in Sookie's mind.

"Sookie," Sookie responded guardedly. There was something about these people. They didn't feel right. Sookie couldn't explain it and desperately wanted to open her mind, but she knew if she did that, her mind would most likely be filled with Reya's stream of consciousness.

"So you can read minds, huh?" Jace asked casually.

Sookie would've believed that he meant no harm, but the suspiciousness got the best of her and she opened her mind, reaching out to graze Jace's arm.

_She can read minds. I know she can. That's what that blonde vampire said. And if she joins our team? Unstoppable. The money will be amazing. Got to be cool. Got to be her friend. _

Unable to stop herself, Sookie blurted out, "What money?"

Jace didn't seem disturbed by the fact that she had read his mind, which Sookie found both refreshing and annoying.

"The money for doing the most…jobs, of course," he replied, watching her face.

"Jobs?" Sookie was utterly confused. "What jobs?" she asked, her fake, perfect smile spreading onto her face.

Jace laughed. "You can read minds, and you don't know what's going on?"

"Well," Saran added as the three continued to trudge through the woods, following the rest of the humans, "we don't know for sure that's what they want us to do."

"Pfft. That's what they want us to do. It's going to be like a vampire/superior human army. It's gonna be pretty sweet," Jace said excitedly.

"An army?" Sookie asked, trying to sound innocent.

Saran nodded her head in agreement with Jace and in answer to Sookie's question. "Apparently they want to have like a vampire authority."

"Like, White Power," Jace laughed deeply and loudly. "Vampire Power. Get it?"

"That's sick," Sookie replied. "I'm not doing this. I'm a bar waitress."

Saran cocked an eyebrow in response, but Jace just laughed again. "Try telling that to the Magister. He'll love it, I'm sure."

Sookie frowned. "And they're teams?"

Jace nodded enthusiastically. "And you know how much money they're giving away to the people that do the best? Like, TONS," he paused for a second, before lowering his voice. "But you know who I really want?" Jace pointed ahead of them to Reya who was walking with another female human with black, spiky hair. "I want her. I mean, can you imagine? Whoever gets her on their team is going to get the most money, hands down."

Sookie didn't respond, deciding right then and there that Jace was not a person she would want to be friends with. Saran seemed to agree with her as she shook her head in disbelief. "Jace," she said impatiently, "she's not a weapon."

Jace laughed again, something he seemed to do a lot and the sound echoed through the forest. "Not a weapon?? Are you kidding me? That girl is death on two legs!"

_Tell him I can hear him._

Reya's voice cut through Sookie's head like a speeding car and she jumped, unprepared. She looked up at Reya who was walking quite a ways ahead, but Reya seemed to be concentrating on her conversation with the black-haired girl, along with a rough-looking guy who had just joined them.

_Do it. _

Sookie grinned to herself before turning to Jace. "You know she can hear you, right?"

Jace responded with his usual laugh. "Yeah, right." But as he looked up at Reya to check, she turned around to meet his gaze, her blue eyes glowering in the dawn's light.

"Oh, fuck."

Saran stopped in her step. "Is she going to hurt us?" she asked, sounding truly petrified of Reya.

Sookie rolled her eyes at her two new "friends." "No, she's not going to hurt us," she said exasperatedly.

"She's waiting for us," Saran replied pointedly, unconvinced.

Sookie looked back at Reya and saw that it was true. Her, the girl with the choppy black hair, and the mean-looking guy had stopped and were looking expectantly at them.

"Come on," Sookie said, tiredly.

"Sookie Stackhouse," Reya said, smiling to herself as Sookie, Jace, and Saran approached. "We actually meet." Her blue eyes conveyed mysterious origins and were unreadable—as was her mind.

Sookie's smiled was still plastered on her face as she bobbed her head up and down. "Yes, we must certainly do," Sookie found it hard to believe that the confident blonde in front of her was the same person who nearly killed someone just by looking at them. "Uh…this is Jace and Saran." Sookie pointed to each of them, respectively.

The girl with the long black hair looked interested. "You two know each other," she said, looking at Jace and Saran. It wasn't a question.

"No," Jace said. "We just met earlier today."

"You're lying," the black haired girl said simply, but it didn't seem to bother her as she turned to Sookie, warmly, giving her a genuine smile. "My name is Bly, and this,"

she motioned to the tough-looking guy, "is Gabriel."

There was an awkward pause. Jace seemed extremely uncomfortable, but Sookie rather enjoyed that. "Well," Sookie said, still smiling, always smiling, "it's very nice to meet you."

Bly nodded thoughtfully, looking back and forth between Sookie and Reya. "You two know each other," she said.

Reya gave a noncommittal shrug, "It's complicated."

"I know," Bly replied and she and Reya shared a smile.

"Dudes," Gabriel finally spoke and gestured to Saran, "is she alright?"

Sookie turned to Saran and saw that she was paralyzed with fear. "Saran? Saran. What? What is it?"

Saran remained unresponsive and Sookie glanced at Reya for help.

_Don't give me that look. I don't have a fucking clue._

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Well, you're a lot of help," she said bitterly. Reya looked confused for a minute and then smiled, remembering the connection.

"Stop, stop," Bly said, pushing Sookie pack from Saran. Bly knelt down so she was eye-level with Saran and looked her in the eyes. "What do you see?" she asked slowly and carefully, pronouncing each syllable as if they were gold.

"They're back," Saran sounded far away. As if she was underwater and they were above on land.

"Who?" Bly kept the same leveled voice, meeting Saran's eyes perfectly.

"The werewolves. They're going to attack the vampire's holes."

Bly was shocked and stared at Reya expectantly, as if she was hoping for something else.

Reya stopped and seemed lost for a moment too and Sookie could feel her mind working, working, working.

"She's right," Reya said softly, "I can feel them. Lightly. But there. Moving towards Them."

"Oh, god," Bly whispered.

Jace seemed to snap out of his embarrassment and began to take charge. "We have almost a hundred superior humans and you're telling me we have to worry about werewolves? _Please._" he said obnoxiously, and then he turned to where the rest of the humans were still walking in the distance and let out a loud bellow, "WEREWOOOOLVES!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 7

***I signed up for fictionpress so you guys can read the short story that I wrote for my class! But there's a two day waiting period so I'll let you know when it's up if you're interested. Uhmmm…Oh yeah, I'm going to college! :) ***

Chapter 7: Flick of the Wrist

The humans that were walking ahead of the group turned around in shock. Jace waved them back excitedly while still yelling, "They're planning to attack the vampires' holes! But we'll show them what we can do! They messed with the wrong people!" he shouted in his booming voice (which he did turn the volume down once he got their attention, thank God, Sookie thought).

"Wait, wait, wait. Just hold on," Bly said angrily to Jace as the others gathered around. "We have no idea what's going on. We need a plan."

Jace snorted. "We don't need a plan! Our plan is no plan! You know how powerful we are?"

Bly ignored him and turned to the crowd. "Can anyone see what's going on? Or where they are?"

An older woman with platinum blonde hair (which made her look older) spoke up. "I can see us fighting them. But I can't see how we got there."

Bly nodded, thinking. "Can anyone sense where they are?" she asked again.

Silence.

"Well, wait," Sookie said, "she can, can't she?" Sookie pointed to Saran who was still staring off in the distance.

"Oh, she's gone," Jace replied. "Only our—I mean, her vampire can really wake her up. It's weird. Some sort of connection, I guess."

"And nothing else will wake her up?" Bly said doubtfully.

"Nope."

Bly grinned. "Let's test that theory. Reya."

Reya looked at Bly in surprise. "She's like ten years old. I'm not going to torture her."

"So don't torture her. Just give her…a little shock."

Reya frowned but steadied her gaze on Saran intently. Sookie noticed that some of the humans were backing up away from her, and then once again, Sookie could feel Reya's mind go completely blank and focused.

Almost immediately, Saran jerked awake, screaming and holding her head with her hands. Bly gave a Reya a push, "Okay, stop, stop."

Reya closed her eyes for a moment, covering the brilliant bright blue that had appeared.

"You-you bitch" Saran cried out, gasping.

"Focus, Saran!" Jace interrupted before she could say anymore. "Where are the Weres? Where are the vampires being kept?"

Saran's face was covered by realization as she remembered what was going on. "They're heading northeast. They're some sort of old, crumpled plantation house. That's where the vampires are."

"How far?" someone called out in the crowd.

"Not very. A couple miles, but that's it," Saran replied.

"We've got to go! Now!" Jace called out. "Let's show 'em what we can do!"

"Wait!" Bly hissed, but she wasn't alone as other humans called out their disapproval as well.

"Who says we want to save them?" a guy with dreadlocks said. "As long as the Weres don't come for us, I don't really give a shit."

Sookie was shocked. "We can't just let them _die_," she said, turning angrily.

"They're already dead," he retorted.

"All them did was abuse us. Why should we help them? I've been looking for a way out of this slavery since day one," another person chimed in.

Sookie paused. What if they didn't help them? There was no doubt in her mind that her life would be better without Eric pestering every five seconds (**in case you guys haven't noticed, there will be no Sookie/Eric. Ever. Don't ask because I'm not writing it**). But then Bill. _Bill._ "No, we have to save them," she said even more ferociously.

Jace agreed with her. "If we save them, and kick ass, they will respect us. We will have more of a say. This army is being built because of us and we need to show them that without us, it's not going to happen!"

Sookie didn't know whether it was because of his booming voice, or the fact that he was a take-charge kind of guy, but everyone in the crowd went wild after Jace's little "speech."

Jace turned to Saran and gave her a wink. "Lead on!"

Saran took off at full speed, running into the woods, with Jace and the rest of the humans behind her. The only ones that didn't move were Bly, Reya, Sookie, the platinum blonde who apparently was psychic, and Gabriel.

Bly shook her head worriedly. "This isn't going to end well. They can't just run off like that."

"Should we go?" Reya asked then gave a small smile. "Should I go?"

"You'll be their only hope. So you better," Bly responded grimly. "Gabe, both of you need to go. Take the Weres out."

Gabriel looked pissed off that Bly even suggested he actually do something good. "I'm not helping those fucking morons who think they can just run into a fight."

Bly nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Look whatever. Go save them. They're going to die."

"Got that right."

Sookie turned and saw that the one who had responded was the platinum blonde psychic.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: All God's People

Bly looked to Reya and nodded. "Go," she said and Reya took off, grabbing Sookie's arm with her.

Despite Reya's slim frame, she was incredibly strong. The grip she had on Sookie's arm seemed to burn and she was forcing Sookie to sprint through the undergrowth of the woods.

At that moment Sookie realized she had never really been in a fight and the sudden epiphany that her "power" had no offensive attack capability added on to her fear.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sookie tried to slam her feet in the ground, but Reya kept pulling her.

"Wait? You want your vampire to be killed?" Reya asked, not even breathless as she sprinted through the woods.

Sookie made a face at Reya's back. Of course she didn't want Bill to be killed. But she didn't want herself to be killed either.

"Oh, fuck it," she said, knowing that this decision would probably come back to haunt her.

"Quickly!" Reya said as she continued to tear into the woods.

Sookie ran after her, breathing hard. She was never one for exercise, but the thought of Bill being attack when he was in such a helpless stage kept her going. "Do…do you think…that girl…is right? ….with them dying?"

"You really want to think about that now?"

Sookie shrugged, too tired to talk. The woods were passing in a blur of green and brown.

"Honestly, I've never known a psychic to be wrong," Reya said grimly. Sookie was kind of pissed off that she was not out of breath. "I suppose there's always a first time."

"Cheery," Sookie gasped. And without even realizing it, she let her mental guard down.

_Almost there. Man, this chick needs to work out. She's skinny, but can't run a mile or so? Damn. The psychic is probably right. Oh, well. Won't hurt trying. Not like I'm gonna die. Maybe Killian will. Won't that be nice. No Killian. I wish. That vamp would stay alive out of spite for me. Jesus, this is actually a long run. Wait. I can hear them. Not far._

"So…we're close?" Sookie forced out.

Reya stopped suddenly, causing Sookie to slam into her. Reya put a finger up to her mouth. "Listen."

Sookie did and the mental and physical sounds of the fight came pouring into her brain.

_I'm gonna die!! Holy fucking shit! HOLY SHIT! _

_ Forget the fucking humans! Damn pack can't do anything!_

_ I'm gona fucking kill this BITCH if it's the last thing I do!_

_ Oh my god, I can't do this! I can't! AHHHHHH!_

"Oh…my god," Sookie was speechless. So this is what a battle was like…

Reya took hold of her shoulders, "Stay here. Back. Listen to only me. Tune me in."

Sookie felt a wave of panic and desire to fight at the same time. "No. No! What about Bill?? Oh, my god. Oh, my god! He's going to die! I have to save him!" She broke Reya's hold and started toward the battle, but stopped as at that moment, one of the humans came stumbling into their area.

Bleeding from both the head and stomach, the young girl was limping a slow run away from the battle scene. Her face was clawed at into a deep, bloody mess, and Sookie was horrified to see that one of her eyes was missing.

"Oh, fuck," Sookie whispered, "Are you alright?"

Reya rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Sookie ignored her and ran over to the girl who looked as if she was going to collapse at any minute. "It's okay, it's okay," she repeated, putting her arm around her. "We'll get you help." She turned back to Reya, helpless.

"Stay here," Reya commanded.

Sookie knew that she now could not leave the girl who was not sobbing out of her one good eye, but Bill?

"I'll find him. I promise."

Sookie nodded, unable to speak. Reya walked over and bent down. "I'll get him," she said seriously, looking at Sookie in the eye.

Sookie nodded again. But…Pam? And Eric? Fuck.

"Wait!" she called as Reya had started to run off. "The two that were with him. The two blondes."

"You want them too?" Reya asked, incredulously.

If Sookie was unsure on whether she was going to regret this decision to come with Reya before, there was no doubt in her mind now.

"Save them too," she said softly, knowing that this was most definitely going to come back and haunt her.


End file.
